custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaqual
Gaqual is a former warrior of both the Fire and Ice Tribes. She was later mutated before becoming an enslaved warrior allied with the Skrall Skirvex, though was eventually freed, leading her to rejoin Ankum and the Endolise Tribe. Biography Early Life Gaqual was originally a warrior of the Fire Tribe of Spherus Magna, living under the rule of the Element Lord of Fire. She was recruited as a soldier to fight in the Core War on the Fire Tribe's behalf, though eventually abandoned her original tribe to join with the Ice Tribe. After the Element Lord of Ice learned of a second Energized Protodermis spring located within the Black Spike Mountain Range, he sent a legion of his soldiers under the command of Gaqual to secure it from the Water Tribe. After entering the Black Spikes, Gaqual encountered a Sand Tribe army under the leadership of the Vorox Zecrek. Creating a temporary alliance with the Sand Tribe soldiers, Gaqual and Zecrek's respective groups began seeking the spring. Eventually, Gaqual, Zecrek, and a few warriors of their respective groups split off to search for the commander of the Water Tribe troops. They soon found the leader, Ankum, along with a small group of Water Tribe warriors, who they engaged in combat. Gaqual faced Ankum in a dual, resulting in her being forced to the ground by the more experience warrior. When Ankum ordered Gaqual to surrender, she revealed that the troops of the Ice and Sand Tribes had located the Energized Protodermis spring, and, along with the troops of the other three tribes were making their move to capture it. This gave the Ice Tribe warrior the chance she needed to strike back at Ankum, sending the older warrior sprawling. She then loomed over Ankum, commanding him to surrender, only to be tackled and momentarily stunned by Ankum's daughter, Inzek. Recovering from Inzek's blow, Gaqual got to her feet, prepared to face her opponents again, only to be greeted by a series of powerful tremors that rocked the area. After Zecrek and his soldiers made a hasty retreat, Gaqual ordered her warriors to do the same. Post-Core War Moments later, Spherus Magna broke apart into three fragments, stranding Gaqual and many others on the largest chunk, Bara Magna. She was later discovered with the members of the various other armies, fighting and arguing over who caused the disaster. It was only when Ankum arrived and settled the crowd by revealing the planet's two new moons, Aqua Magna and Bota Magna, that everyone realized that working together was the only way to survive the following winter, which lasted two years. Eventually, Gaqual, along with the majority of the other survivors decided not to return to her former tribe, instead wishing to live together in the village of Endolise as a member of the Endolise Tribe. Mutation At some point after this, Gaqual was intentionally mutated into her insect-like appearance by an unknown entity. Despite her harsh outward changes, however, she was still accepted by her tribe, who did not shun her for her appearance. Sometime after ther mutation, Gaqual, along with the other memebers of the Endolise Tribe, was forced to leave Endolise and form a new village in a mountain cavern. The village was named New Endolise, named in honor of the previous settlement. More recently, Gaqual and a number of her fellow tribesmen were foraging the wastelands when they were captured by the mysterious Gatherers. Whilst in imprisonment, Gaqual fell under the sway of the group's leader, a Skrall known as Skirvex, who used the fearsome substance of Antidermis to enslave her to the his will. After that, she began serving the Gatherers against her will, capturing warriors for the army Skirvex is building. On her last known hunt, she managed to snag a lone Skrall warrior. She then brought the comatose Skrall back to Skirvex's original base and presented it to the Iron Tribe member Rekax, who expressed his approval of Gaqual's skill. The two were then joined by Jarzek, who berated the mutant female because of her enhance abilities, earning an agitated hiss from Gaqual. After Jarzek left, Rekax had Gaqual move the warriors she and Jarzek had captured to the base's stasis chambers. Luckily for Gaqual, she eventually managed to break Skirvex's hold over her and returned to New Endolise. When a group of Skrall warriors were sighted approaching the village, Gaqual and Korjek began bringing their warriors to mount a defense, though the effort was stopped by Ankum, who wished to confront the Skrall himself before passing them off as enemies. Abilities & Traits A strong and fearsome warrior, Gaqual is a keen fighter with a firey temper. Though others have occasionally questioned her loyalty due to her actions during the Core War, she is in fact highly devoted to protecting her home and fellow tribesmen. Due to her mutation, Gaqual has attained an insect-like form. This mutation has granted her enhanced strength and endurance, greater reflexes, keen senses, as well as the ability to fly. She can also spit a type of spider-like webbing to ensnare foes. Another side-effect to her mutation grants her a slight resistance to the enslaving effects of Antidermis. Tools Prior to her transformation, Gaqual wielded a spiked blade along with a Thornax Launcher. After being transformed, Gaqual's primary weapons became two spiked blades attached to her forearms. She also possesses a set of sharp, insect-like wings that are covered in tough and extremely sharp quills. These quills not only provide a formidable defense at close-range, but can also be hurled from her wings with great power and accuracy, turning them into potential projectile weapons. In addition to the above, Gaqual also possesses a set of fangs that can inject a crippling venom. Trivia *Gaqual's name was originally suggested by user KylerNuva. *Whilst a member of the Glatorian species, Gaqual never adopted the actual occupation of Glatorian since she was never included in the social system. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Glatorian Category:Ice Tribe Category:Fire Tribe